Deadpan
by JrockSpam's Requested Fics
Summary: Mejibray needs a drummer and MiA has the answer. But no one could have expected who.; strange, mute Meto joins the band. While MiA is happy to work with his cousin, and Tsuzuku warms to the peculiar boy, Koichi feels nothing but disturbia towards the boy. But things begin to change and Mia finds himself falling into a confusing state as he begins to love the person he fears.


**I do not own anything but the story line!**

The shining lights, the cheering people, my friends proving their talents and me proving my own.

The song would end and the fans would cheer our names and cry for more. While the make the beautiful racket, I turn round and smile at our drummer. As always, he doesn't smile back at me. He just stared with his large, blank, night sky eyes. He hides everything with a zipped mouth and a poker face. He looks damaged, a mistreated and abandoned doll, a body so numb nothing can be felt…

It all started two years ago. Back in Tokyo…

I had befriended Tsuzuku, our vocalist, a while back in my early days as a musician. Our bands had been performing at the same bar so we became familiar and later managed to stay in touch. My band disbanded and his did the same only a few months later. We met up at a quiet little bar, sat and had a pint and made an agreement; we would pull ourselves back into action together. Our plan had childish hope. 'We will start a band and it will be brilliant and we'll get lots of fans and be able to play at big venues and be famous-'  
Our band was doing well and then ended abruptly just a few months later. But that wasn't the end for us. We weren't about to give up on our dream. We got back up and started a new band.  
Mejibray was born.  
We worked together to find more members but we were at loss. We knew many musical people, but all of them already had projects or had left the band life behind them and had gone off to be 'normal and realistic'. In my head that means boring. Then we found MiA, through a friend of Tsuzuku's. He came to my flat for an audition and we were both blown away. He was better than we thought. Sure, he wasn't hide or Slash, but MiA was good. He had a fresh feel about him, nothing but good vibes. He's a positive, hard-working man, willing to go the distance but not just for what he wants but for others wants to. I respect MiA. He's what keeps out band together and strong. He calms down the fights and keeps smiling even when things get bad. It must be stressful, but he does it anyway. They say the person who tries to keep everyone happy is the loneliest.

Once we had MiA, all we needed a drummer. And maybe another guitarist, but drummer was what we aimed for. Drummers are harder to come by than guitarists. But MiA had the answer. God must have been shining on me and Tsuzuku when we found MiA.

"My cousin is a drummer. He's in hospital at the moment… Not well, ya'see, but he'll be out soon and ready to play!"

Tsuzuku quickly began to ask questions, and did so until the day we met the drummer.

"What's he like? He is into visual kei, right? Otherwise he's useless!"

"Of course he's" MiA had laughed his contagious giggle "He loves it. He used to be in another VK band before he went in hospital"

Tsuzuku and I were immediately excited. After more questions, the guy MiA described seemed more than perfect. Upon seeing our joy at the idea of his drummer cousin, MiA had nervously given us a little warning.

"Just so you know… He's a bit… peculiar. Nice guy, though! Just strange" MiA had refused eye contact, looking to one side as he spoke. He seemed uncomfortable.

"You can't get weirder than me!" Tsuzuku laughed without a care. He liked strange people; the stranger the better, the more to analyse visually.

"You'd be surprised" MiA gave a nervous titter before we parted for the night, tired of writing.  
The day that followed was the day we met our future drummer. Nothing could have prepared me, or even hard nut Tsuzuku, for the boy we saw. He wasn't what we expected. He was what we wanted in a way, but he was shock.

MiA had driven us to the hospital to collect him. He told us how his aunt had died a decade previous, her husband, a man he refused to give the title of uncle, had only been around for a year after the birth of their child. Then he had disappeared off and out of their lives, never to return. Thus, no one but MiA himself were able to take him in. His aunt had been deeply heart broken and suffered with depression at her husbands leaving. He told us how things only got worse for her when she had an unfortunate accident that led to his cousin being dropped down a flight of stairs, causing a head injury to the young child. It was that moment where two puzzle pieces in my mind clicked together. I suddenly began to doubt this wonderful drummer. Tsuzuku, sitting in the front passenger seat, seemed to be unaware.

"What's his name again?" Tsuzuku yawned, scratching the back of his head as he watched the blank road in front of us.

MiA took a breath in, holding it for a second before releasing it.

"Meto"

Tsuzuku jabbered on for a while but no one was listening. 10 minutes later, we arrived at our destination. My heart stopped at I read the large white and green sign above the hospital entrance.

'Osaka Mental Institute Hospital'

"Mental…" mumbled Tsuzuku "Eating disorder by any chance?"

He sounded hopeful. Tsuzuku knew very little about mental disorders, seeing them as the blatant. Anorexia meant too skinny. They go to hospital and are forced to eat doughnuts until they are slightly overweight and then let back out. He knew almost nothing. But that's Tsuzuku for you. He's one of those people who are so oblivious to things that do not involve him directly. It's strange. I think he feels things mentally through sight and not through touch and hearing. He can look at a plain painting of a dog and see so much. He'll pick out every tiny bit, analyse what he sees and come out with a deep meaning. It's beautiful, but if you try to explaining something to him, he will be without a doubt, blunt and insensitive about it. I don't know if I'm similar to him. I don't try to read myself. Others can do that for me.

Mia remained silent, parked in an empty car park, turned off the engine before turning his head so his eyes could dodge back and forth between me and Tsuzuku.

"Wait here" he ordered, and got out the car before either of us could argue. Not that we would have. Not that we wanted to.

Me and Tsuzuku sat in silence for a moment, before the abrupt singer spun round to interrupt.

"Mental?" he hissed "How fucked up is this kid?"

"He's probably not that bad" I shuffled in my seat. I'm sure he'll be okay… Surely…"

In reality, my thoughts were the same as Tsuzuku's. I felt bad for being so judgemental of somebody I didn't know yet. Mental illness can't be helped and people who suffer should not be criticized for the side effects. They can't help it. I was just worried at what to expect of this person. We probably didn't ask enough questions about him. But now there was no turning back.

When I next looked out of the window, I saw MiA accompanied my two others. One was clearly a nurse, wearing a blue uniform dress and hair tied up. Her smile was kind as she conversed with Mia over the head of the third person. It was obvious who stood in the middle.

Meto was truly a peculiar, almost frightening looking person. His jet black hair was long and messy, kicking out in odd, awkward angles. I could have sworn he was a girl with that hair, but it was hard to ignore the fact that he was topless, revealing a thin but some-what muscular body. His face was concerning. His skin was pale except on his cheeks that glowed lilac as if he had been punched on either side. His lips were shapely and feminine with natural rouge to them. He wore a folded piece of bandage over one eye, kept in place with tape. I felt a little disgusted to see the pink and yellow stains seeping through to view. His other eye was quite a large eye, but that's not what caught my attention. The entire eyeball was as black as his hair. He was a terrifying, unreal sight.

A light went off in my head as I realised something. MiA was driving. Tsuzuku was in the passenger seat… Meto would have to seat next to me.

I felt uncomfortable but did my best to hide it as they got closer. The closer he got, the more nauseating Meto looked. For the first time in my life, I was afraid of another human being.

**_CHAPTER 1! Are you still interested?_**

**_Hope you enjoy_**


End file.
